


50 shades of Cas

by Sammiwayward



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual Kink, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/pseuds/Sammiwayward
Summary: One of my favorite scenarios to picture Dean and Cas in. Dom Cas/Sub Dean/ Eager needy bottom Dean. AU canon divergence where Dean is still a hunter but Cas is just a lawyer he meets in a bar. This is straight up porn with NO PLOT. I hope y’all enjoy





	50 shades of Cas

“I gotta tell ya Sammy, I don’t know about you but I am just getting too damn old for this.” Dean winced as he sat down in the library of the bunker. Every muscle in his body ached. Spending 3 days in the forest hunting wendigo took a lot more out of him than it had in his 20’s. By the look on Sams face, he was feeling the same way.  
“I think we’ve earned a night off. You up for a drink?”  
“No that’s ok, I’ll pass. Honestly I just want to sleep for a week.”  
“Suit yourself” Dean shrugged at his brother. He was used to going out alone anyway.

Castiel Novak was restless. He was on edge. He needed release. The night started out like any other. He finished work at the office and headed toward home when he decided to go for a drive. He needed to clear his head. He drove well out of the city, he just needed something different. Something other than his mind numbing routine. He ended up in the seediest dive bar he had ever seen. This was definitely different. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his expensive suit compared to all of the locals, which looked to be mainly farmers, truckers or just plain drunks.  
He ordered a beer because it seemed like the thing to order here. ‘What the hell am I doing here’ he thought.  
But that’s when he saw him. Across the bar, the most breathtaking man he had ever seen. That’s when he stopped caring how or why he ended up there or how out of place he looked. He had to talk to him. 

 

“Hey... this is from trench coat over there..” the bartender slid a beer towards Dean, even though he was only halfway through with the beer in his hand.  
‘What the hell...’ he hadn’t been expecting to get lucky tonight but he wasn’t one to turn down a good time. He peered over to sneak a glance at his admirer, and was met with a piercing stare, ice blue eyes that seemed to cut him to his core.  
Oh.  
Wow.  
The way the man stared with such intensity Dean felt as though he were stark naked right there in the bar. It sent a chill up his spine, but it also made the heat pool in his belly.  
He hadn’t been with a man in a long time. The last man he got close to turned out to be a siren so he was wary to say the least. He had a lot more experience with women.  
But there was something about the man across the bar that made him absolutely weak. Weak and so curious. What was a guy like that doing in a place like this?  
He gathered all of his courage to stand up, fresh beer in hand, and make his way over the mysterious stranger.  
“Hey uh... thanks for the drink.” He said somewhat awkwardly as he sat down next to him.  
“You’re welcome. I’m Cas.”  
“Dean” he stuck his hand out and felt stupid immediately, he wasn’t even sure why. Cas intimidated him. He wasn’t used to being intimidated. Truth be told he kind of liked it.  
Cas smiled and shook his hand.  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t be upset by the gesture.” He nodded towards the beer. “It’s just that... you’re absolutely gorgeous.”  
Dean blushed and nervously took a sip of his beer but then broke out into a wide smile. Cas thought he was breathtaking before and now he was in absolute awe of the man before him. He needed to make him his.  
“Dean... I know this is incredibly forward but.... I’d like to take you home tonight.”  
Dean choked on his drink nearly sending himself into a coughing fit.  
“I know... I’m sorry... it’s too fast. I just...You’re so..” Cas began.  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“Yes. I’d like that.”  
The words left Deans mouth before he even had a chance to think them.  
This man was hypnotizing and he never wanted anything so badly in his life.  
“I’ll drive.” Cas stated, paid for the drinks and took Dean by the hand.

 

The car ride back to Cas’s place was long, but Dean was glad for that. It gave them a chance to talk, away from prying eyes and get to know eachother. Well, as much as they could anyway, Dean couldn’t tell him his real profession so he told him to usual; he owns a car repair shop he took over from his dad. He learned that Cas was a prosecutor, which for some reason, didn’t surprise him.  
At one point during the ride Cas’s hand had come to rest on Deans knee. Deans heart started to race but he didn’t object. He knew what he had come for tonight. Cas was casually describing the area he lived in in the city as his hand started to travel up Deans thigh.  
Dean adjusted and spread his leg out just the slightest bit further to tell Cas to keep going. A sly smile pulled at the corners of Cas’s mouth as his hand was right at the top of Deans inner thigh.  
“There’s something you need to know, before we go any further, Dean.”  
“Uh yeah what’s up?”  
“I need you to know that... I’m a dominant. I hoped that I read you correctly when I thought you might be a sub. Have you ever been in a dom/sub relationship Dean?”  
Holy shit.  
Dean sat in stunned silence for about 30 seconds that felt like an hour. Cas seemed completely undisturbed by this, like he had had this conversation before.  
Finally Dean spoke.  
“...I uh... I haven’t actually no.... but...”  
“Do you think it’s something you would like to try?”  
His voice was so... commanding yet soothing. It made Dean feel safe somehow.  
“Yeah.... yeah I do.” He replied nervously.  
“Perfect. Then we should go over some rules.”

They arrived to Cas’s apartment and Dean immediately understood the fancy suit. This guy had money. The apartment itself was bigger than the bunker and that was really saying something. Cas took off his trench coat, then his suit jacket. Wordlessly he offered to chivalrously help dean out of his jacket and flannel.  
“Would you like anything to eat?” Cas offered.  
“Nah that’s ok.” He was far too nervous to even think about eating. “Hey Cas.. can we... can we take it slow, I haven’t been with a man in a long time and I’ve never done this “ he gestured vaguely at the two of them and around the apartment “before, so I’m feeling a little out of my depth.”  
“Of course Dean.” Cas’s eyes softened and it instantly gave Dean the comfort he needed to relax. “For this to work, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?” He asked with genuine concern.  
It seemed insane, a complete stranger that openly wanted to dominate him asking if he could trust him. But those eyes again and that voice... he felt like the man in front of him could never truly hurt him, not in a million years. There was something even familiar about him that made Dean melt whenever he spoke.  
“Yes. I trust you.” Dean said honestly.  
Cas slowly made his way over to Dean, looking at him as though he were some sort of god in the flesh, pure wonder and awe in his eyes. He slid a hand up to the side of Deans face.  
“Good.” He stated simply. “I promise I will go as slow as you need. Would it be alright if I kissed you?”  
Dean nodded and let his eyes fall shut. When Cas’s perfect lips met his he melted into the kiss immediately. He had never felt lips so soft before, not even on any woman he had ever kissed. And he tasted.... god he tasted so good. He tasted like .... like tea and honey. How was that even possible? The last thing they had to drink was beer.  
The thought was fleeting and he was back in the moment, in the best kiss of his life, he needed more. He softly slid his tongue between Cas’s lips and along his tongue. Cas reciprocated with a low groan and parting his lips to give dean full access. Dean began to half heartedly unbutton Cas’s shirt.  
“What happened to slow, baby?”  
“Fuck it.” Dean growled. “I want you. Now.” All apprehension had flown out the window.  
Cas breathed in Deans ear, barely a whisper, but an ominous whisper “are you sure you’re ready?”  
Dean nodded in the same breathless way he had before.  
And once again Cas took him by the hand.

Cas’s room was huge and it looked like any other rich guy bedroom except for a few minor additions. Just a few apparatus’s that hung from the ceiling. Cas’s gaze immediately went to dean to take in his reaction, making sure he wasn’t going to be scared off.  
Dean couldn’t swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of the hanging shackles and ropes. But he also couldn’t deny that he was hard as a rock and getting harder just thinking about the possibilities....  
“While we are here, until I say otherwise, you will do as I say and you will refer to me only as sir. Do you understand, Dean.”  
“Yes” Deans voice was a hoarse gravely whisper, his green eyes wide with excitement and maybe the smallest hint of fear.  
“Strip out of your clothes and stand under the shackles.” Cas commanded. Last chance to run. Dean stripped out of his black t shirt and jeans and when he slipped his boxers down his cock sprang free, heavy and bouncing. He obediently stood under the shackles that hung above him as Cas walked slow circles around him, eyebrow raised, almost studying him, drinking up the sight of him. He made a low appreciative noise in his throat.  
Without a word he took Deans wrists and placed them in the handcuffs above, stretching him just enough so he had to stand on the pads of his feet.  
From behind Cas placed a blindfold on him and whispered in his ear “do you trust me?”  
“Yes” Dean breathed  
“Do you trust that if I cause you pain it is only for your pleasure?”  
“....yes.”  
“Good boy.”

Cas made his way to a near by cabinet where he kept all of his toys and whips, canes and restraints. He took his time choosing, he liked the idea of Dean strung up, blindfolded, waiting & wondering. He chose a small whip, nothing that could ever do any real damage.  
He didn’t make a sound as he moved so Dean jumped when he was suddenly at his back again. He grabbed a handful of the hunters ass and groaned as he kissed the back of Deans neck. He paused long enough to roll up his shirt sleeves and positioned himself a foot or so away from Dean. He aimed for just below the other mans ass right where the thighs meet. *crack*  
“Aaagggh” Dean let out a deep cry, mostly out of surprise. It didn’t actually HURT that bad.  
*crack*  
A muted groan.  
Three more.  
He was panting and sweating. His cock was harder than ever. Then he felt Cas’s lips on the tender skin right below his ass where he was just whipped. Kissing and nipping their way towards his crack.  
Cas spread open his ass and licked his way to Deans hole. First just small sweeping motions with his tongue then prodding at his rim. Dean let out a moan of pleasure mixed with desperation. “Mmmmh please please.” He whimpered pathetically.  
“Please what?”  
“Please sir.”  
“Oh I am not nearly ready to be done with you yet.” Cas smiled, now standing up behind him. He teased his now wet hole with his index finger, dean tried to rut back into the motion, blind with desire. And then Cas was gone.  
He was so quiet Dean couldn’t be sure if he was even still in the room. Panic was about to set in when he felt motion in front of him and hen Cas’s breath on his mouth.  
“Open your mouth.” He commanded.  
Dean obeyed, and he felt and tasted leather. A leather strap, a gag, being tied around the back of his head.  
“Good boy.” Cas praised him. Dean was fully submersed now, he felt proud when Cas praised him. He didn’t care about anything but dissolving into that feeling, into this moment of pure pleasure and excitement. He had no idea what Cas would do next.  
Then he felt Cas’s tongue again, this time at the base of his cock, licking up the bottom all the way to the head where precum had been spilling out. Dean let out a loud unabashed moan, he sounded like a porn star but he did not care. Cas teased the head of his cock for a few minutes, sucking and licking and then suddenly nothing.  
Dean let out a frustrated strangled yell, somewhat muffled by the gag.  
“Shhh shh shh now be a good boy. Be patient.” Cas soothed. “Act out again and I will have to punish you.”  
Dean was horny as fuck and wanted to test the rules so he let out another muffled yell, rutting his cock into thin air begging for any kind of friction.  
“Oh no.... no no now I have to punish you Dean.” Cas said in mock sympathy.  
He reached his hand down between them and began to stroke Deans cock which was soaked with his saliva, he showed no mercy, twisted his wrist just so and sliding his hand up and down the shaft, Dean was already so hard and so ready it wouldn’t take him long at this rate, he started to moan into the leather gag and exactly before he was about to cum, Cas abruptly took his hand away. Dean had never felt such excruciating yet exquisite pain before. Instead of yelling in frustration he whimpered wordless apologies to his master.  
“Are you ready to behave now?” Asked Cas.  
Dean nodded, tears pricking his eyes.  
Cas then began to take him down from the shackles and take the gag from his mouth and the blindfold from his eyes.  
“Kneel”  
Dean dropped to his knees in front of him. Cas, who he noted was still fully clothed, began to finally unbutton his shirt. He took off his blue tie and used it to tie Deans hands behind his back. Then proceeded to work on his pants. He wore briefs that showed off his enormous package and dean could hardly contain himself. He needed to taste him so badly. Cas freed his cock which was rigid and pulsing with need, 10 inches at least. Deans jaw dropped. He didn’t expect him to be so big. He himself was a modest 8 inches. He looked up with questioning eyes and Cas nodded to give him permission. It was even more difficult without the use of his hands but he managed to get his mouth around the surprising girth and began to suck gently on the head. As it turns out he didn’t need his hands after all as Cas fucked into his mouth, he took it until he felt the head at the back of his throat. He gagged and his eyes watered but he wanted to take Cas’s cock as deep as he could, he wanted to be good, to please Cas. More than he wanted anything. Cas raised on eyebrow again, pleased with how eager his sub was, then pulled away and motioned for dean to get on the bed.  
“Face down. Ass in the air. Present yourself to me.”  
Dean had never been asked to do anything like this... it was somewhat humiliating and degrading... and he fucking loved it.  
With hands still bound by Cas’s tie he laid his cheek on the bed and put his ass up as commanded and then waited. Again Cas took his time drinking in the sight. It was intoxicating. And Dean was so eager and so willing to please him, he never wanted another sub as long as he lived.  
He went to a drawer and pulled out a heavy pole with cuffs on either end. Dean struggled to see but couldn’t from his current position. He smiled a full on shit eating grin in anticipation. Then he felt it. Cas was cuffing his legs to the pole, right above the knees which were bent, displaying his ass. Then a loud click and the bar spread a foot longer, spreading his knees apart as wide as they could go and putting his hole and balls on full display. He had NEVER felt more vulnerable. Bound, spread & bent over. He was beyond ready for whatever came next.  
Cas kneeled up between his legs, admiring his work, massaging Deans cheeks and then, all of a sudden, a loud piercing *SMACK*  
“Aagh FUCK” Dean screamed. Somehow Cas’s bare hand hurt much worse than the whip.  
“Dean I won’t have such dirty language coming out of your mouth. do you understand?” *SMACK*  
“Aaauuuughgh yes yes”  
“Yes what?!” *SMACK* *SMACK*  
“Yes sir!! YES SIR!” Dean all out wailed.  
His ass was on fire, holy shit Cas was STRONG.  
Then his strong hands massaged the hot red skin he had just spanked raw.  
Dean bit into the pillow to keep from crying. He was a hunter for Christ’s sake he was NOT going to cry from being spanked.  
*SMACK* Cas’s hand came down once more, harder than ever. Dean took it back. He was going to cry and he didn’t give a fuck.  
Then Cas tenderly reached around and stroked deans cock, still completely hard. Cas smiled with what was almost pride. His sub was so good.  
“You’re so good Dean.” He soothed and stroked and Dean rutted into his hand, so desperate for release. “You’ve been so good. I’m going to reward you now.”  
Then Cas grabbed a bottle from the nightstand and squeezed lube into his hand and cock and onto deans waiting hole. First a finger, then two, Dean was more than ready. He backed his ass into the motion, begging for Cas to finger fuck him deeper. Cas scissored his fingers, stretching his hole.  
“Please.... sir.” Dean tried cautiously. Cas smiled affectionately.  
He withdrew his fingers and prodded deans entrance with his throbbing cock. He was so so tight, like nothing Cas had ever felt.  
Dean groaned at the burning sensation at the rim, Cas was so big, it was going to take him a minute to adjust. Slowly he pumped in and out until dean relaxed into and began fucking back onto him. Cas just stilled for a minute to enjoy the view of Deans ass fucking back onto his cock. Then he let loose and pounded into Dean full force.  
They were both on the brink, having teased and been teased for the past hour they were ready to cum but didn’t want it to end.  
“I want you to cum for me Dean.”  
That’s all he needed, with Cas pounding into his prostate, Dean felt it building and he came untouched for the first time in his life, shamelessly moaning as the cum spilled out onto the bed under him. Just the sounds Dean was making sent Cas over the edge. He unloaded hot cum deep into Deans ass, groaning low guttural moans as he came. He stilled and began to gently rub and massage Deans ass and thighs, planting little kisses on his back. He pulled out and untied Deans wrists. Dean flipped onto his back, breathless and still coming down from his orgasm. Cas was happy to see a bashful smile on his face, he had loved it. That had Cas beaming. He lowered himself onto Dean, holding himself up on his elbows, he stroked Deans face and hair.  
“Are you ok?” He asked genuinely, blue eyes wide with concern. He hoped he hadn’t been too much for him.  
“Yeah. Way more than ok.” Dean smiled sleepily.  
Cas turned and adjusted himself so Dean could turn into him and lay his head on his chest and Cas put his arms around him just holding him there.  
Dean marveled at the smooth hardness of Cas’s chest. Running his fingers up and down the line from his belly button to his chest. “I didn’t really get to see you until now....” Dean thought out loud.  
“Maybe if your good, next time I won’t blindfold you.”  
“Next time?” Dean grinned hopefully.  
“Oh, there will be a next time. Many many next times... I hope..”  
And he kissed Deans forehead secretly hoping that that was his last first time he would ever have.


End file.
